The goal of this project is to elucidate the developmental effects of lipophilic acids and the molecular mechanisms of the propagation of biochemical signals through the cell membrane. 1) A number of lipophilic acids that potently inhibited the growth of mammalian tissue cultures were tested for their teratogenic effect in mice. Teratogenics were thymol, dichlorophene, thiopental, salicylanilid, undecylenic acid and scoparone. 2) Receptors of cholera toxin are induced by butyrate. The interaction between the beta-adrenergic receptors and adenylate cyclase requires GTP. The internal methylation of phosphatidylethanolamine to phosphatidylcholine proceeds while the phospholipid migrates from the inner to the outer surface of the plasma membrane and is stimulated by isoproterenol.